


Please, Stay Safe

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buck puts himself in danger, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Eddie Does Not Like Abby Clark, Episode: s03e18 What's Next? (9-1-1 TV), First Kiss, IN the heat of the moment, Idiots in Love, Impulsive Choices, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Light Angst, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: And because it just couldn’t be simple for them all, there was Abby. The Abby. The one Buck had loved, waited for, and had his heart broken by. Eddie couldn’t help the resentment he felt as soon as he knew who she was. As she screamed at Buck about needing to get up into the train car- and really, as a dispatcher she should have known that it was entirely out of question and against every protocol in the book- Eddie knew something bad was coming. And it hit as soon as Eddie heard the words “I promise” coming out of Buck’s mouth. Of course he promised. The man had a heart of gold and a need to please stronger than anything Eddie had ever seen. He loved Buck for it, but he couldn’t help but hate it for him now.-------When Abby comes back, and Buck puts himself in danger once again because of her, Eddie can't help feel the panic that Buck might not make it out safely this time. The fear and panic leaves Eddie with only one thought: Buck has to know how Eddie feels about him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), past Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark - Relationship
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 289





	Please, Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Buddie First Kiss Week day two! 
> 
> Prompt: In the heat of the moment

One of these days, it wouldn’t come down to Buck, danger, and Eddie stuck in the middle of it. Tonight, he wasn’t so lucky. The train crash was a disaster. Mobile homes had been destroyed, injured passengers were wandering around like zombies, searching for someone to help them, and the last car was upended, sticking into the air. It was no surprise that the 118 had been called to the scene; their entire team was a magnet for danger. 

And because it just couldn’t be simple for them all, there was Abby. _The_ Abby. The one Buck had loved, waited for, and had his heart broken by. Eddie couldn’t help the resentment he felt as soon as he knew who she was. As she screamed at Buck about needing to get up into the train car- and really, as a dispatcher she should have known that it was entirely out of question and against every protocol in the book- Eddie knew something bad was coming. And it hit as soon as Eddie heard the words “I promise” coming out of Buck’s mouth. Of course he promised. The man had a heart of gold and a need to please stronger than anything Eddie had ever seen. He loved Buck for it, but he couldn’t help but hate it for him now. 

Abby didn’t deserve Buck’s promises, not anymore. She had left him devastated, and Eddie had arrived in LA just in time to deal with the aftermath. He had seen how she had slowly broken his best friend down until Buck simply couldn’t take it anymore. That first night after Buck had left Abby’s apartment, he’d shown up on Eddie’s doorstep saying he had nowhere else to go, not wanting to bug Maddie. Even though Eddie had told him he could stay as long as Buck needed, the next night Buck had moved into Chimney’s living room. It had killed him to see Buck’s face when he recognized Abby, and he knew Buck was over her, he really did, but it was hard to see tonight. Buck was still feeling the pain of her leaving him like that, even if he didn’t feel the romance anymore. Buck climbed his way through that train car right behind Eddie and was going to do whatever it took to save Sam. Eddie hated him for that. Abby was the one who had left him. But Eddie? Eddie was _right here,_ and there was no way in hell he could leave Buck even if he tried. 

Eddie needed Buck- Chris needed Buck. Yet Eddie watched as his best friend began arguing with Bobby, coming up with the most dangerous way he could think of to save both injured passengers. Never mind it was going to kill Eddie in the process; Buck was determined to save them. Eddie wanted to, too. He hated losing anybody, and he knew that Buck’s plan could work. It didn’t stop him from trying to get Buck to do anything but repel on the outside of the train in an attempt to get them both out. 

“Buck, stop! All right, I know you made a promise.” 

He tried not to let the anger seep into his voice. He wasn’t angry at Buck, not really, and he didn’t need an already not clear headed Buck to be messed with any more than he was. Still, his lips pursed as he listened to Bobby question, and the anger seeped out anyway. 

“To _Abby._ His fiancée’s Abby.” 

Eddie couldn’t even listen to it anymore, trying to move as easily as he could back to the girl, checking her vitals again before moving onto Sam. He tried to treat him with the same care; none of this was _his_ fault. He kept an ear on Buck and Bobby. He felt himself freeze when the one thing he’d trusted Bobby to never say was the one thing he did. 

“All right. Do it.”

No. No, no, no. Please, no. Bobby could _not_ let Buck do this. Eddie turned to them with a whip of his head. But Bobby was nodding as Buck went over a plan. Eddie wanted to cry. He couldn’t lose Buck, not like this. If something went wrong and Buck was hanging off an upturned train car, about to die, and it was because of Abby. . . Eddie wasn’t sure what he would do, but he knew that not Bobby, Hen, Chim, or _anyone_ could stop him. Eddie didn’t think he could live without Buck anymore. He needed him, and so did Chris. Christopher loved Buck more than almost anything, and he wouldn’t be able to live with it if his son lost yet another parent. 

Eddie felt himself beginning to panic as Buck and Bobby’s conversation seemed to finish, and Buck began moving to climb down the train car. Eddie knew he wasn’t going to stop Buck; once the man had his mind made up it was almost impossible to get him to stop. But Eddie- he had to do something. Even if it was a little bit- well, a lot of bit- crazy. 

“Buck!” Eddie called, jumping from seat to seat to get down to where Buck was. Thankfully, Buck stopped to wait for him. Bobby moved away, back up to Sam. 

“Eddie, man, I know what you think, but you’re not gonna-”

Eddie reached his head down- at this angle he was taller than Buck- and placed his lips directly over his best friend’s. It wasn’t the way he’d dreamed about kissing Buck the first time; he had never wanted it to be a heat of the moment, _please don’t die on me_ kiss, but be damned if he even cared right now. He needed Buck to know. He needed him to know that Eddie felt that way about him, that there was something- _someone_ \- that wasn’t Abby, someone that needed him to come out of this. Eddie loved him, and in that moment, he was just so desperate for Buck to know. 

Eddie pulled away just as quickly as he’d kiss him. “Just- be safe, okay? _Please?_ ”

Buck just stared at him for a moment, lips parted in what Eddie was sure was shock. But then his jaw set in determination, and Buck nodded. As Eddie watched Buck move down the train without another word, he felt Bobby’s hand on his shoulder. 

“I can’t lose him, Bobby.”

“You won’t. Buck always fights for his family.”

\----------

“You okay?”

Part of Eddie expected Buck to just walk away from him after they’d watched Sam and Abby load into the ambulance, running right back into the danger for whatever was next. He didn’t, though. Instead, he turned to face Eddie with a look of _something_ on his face. 

“You kissed me.”

Eddie wanted to look somewhere else- the ground, the truck, something- but he couldn’t pull his eyes off of Buck. He never could.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Why?Buck, what the hell do you mean _why?"_

“Look, Eddie, I knew from the moment you realized who she was that you didn’t like Abby. You kept getting that stupid, broody stare, and you ratted me out to Bobby. But you and I both know I got over her a long time ago, and- I guess I just need to know that you meant it.”

Buck’s tone made Eddie’s heart twang with sadness. “Buck, I’m man enough to admit that _yeah,_ I was upset, but I kissed you because- Dios, I couldn’t just stand back and watch you run into another stupid, _reckless_ stunt that could’ve killed you without knowing what it felt like to kiss you. I couldn’t let you go without you knowing exactly how I felt about you.”

Buck looked hopeful, and it had Eddie taking a step closer to him. “I meant the kiss, Buck. I promise, I did.”

Buck smiled, then nodded with just as much determination as he’d had when Eddie told him to keep safe. This time it was Buck leaning down, kissing Eddie. It was a little uncomfortable, and all the equipment and uniform layers they were wearing didn’t help matters, but it was still so _good._ Buck was kissing him, gloved hands holding onto his shoulders, and Eddie felt himself smiling. 

“Thank you,” Eddie mumbled. “For coming back to me.”

“Always,” Buck responded as he pulled away, touching their heads together lightly. 

It seemed there was a silent agreement between them that they’d talk about everything, work through it all later. As in sync as always, they moved away from each other and began walking side by side, matching smiles, back to the wreckage to help. 

“What’s next?”


End file.
